Morning After
by hpfreakster
Summary: Set after Going Under. Calleigh's view of their morning after. Sweet and Short. K because of the implied.


She figures she wasn't always this dependent on a man. After all, she was Calleigh Duquesne. But as she watched the man sleep peacefully beside her, she realized how much she actually needed him.

She was angry at herself for not realizing it sooner. It could have saved them both so much time and heartbreak. But past was past, and if there was ever anything her parents taught her, it was to move on and put it behind you.

She wonders why it took an event so dramatic to bring them together. Being run off the road was what she called dramatic. Even more so, she was on the phone with him minutes before she was run off. She hadn't figured that he would be the first one on the scene. But there he was bent over her with a worried expression plastered on his face tighter than her hair was to her face.

She rolled over so she was facing the ceiling. Why didn't she realize it sooner? They had always been great friends but there was something more. She loved him. So much. She shook her head and threw her feet over the side of his bed. His house was clean, more so than hers. She guessed that came along with the OCD but she could live with it. She thanked Horatio who had graciously given her the day to rest and recuperate; of course he probably called in sick or something.

She stepped into his kitchen, the cold tile floors froze her toes, but she didn't feel unwelcome in there. In fact for some strange reason she knew where everything was, it was as if she had been living there for ever. She opened the cupboard to find a couple of pots and pans. She took out a frying pan and a box of eggs from the fridge. She wasn't much of a cook, but she knew the basics.

As the eggs cooked, she took a while to scan his apartment. Actually it wasn't really an apartment; it was more of a loft. It had a beautiful ocean view; it was the type of place that nobody expected to have an ocean view with all the huge four-story houses built right in front of it. But it did, and it was an amazing view. With their salary, it was lucky to even own a place close to these homes, but he told her that his Uncle had left him this house in his will.

The furniture was simple yet fit the house, a couple of paintings were nailed onto the plain white walls, and there was a huge TV standing in the corner. Typical bachelor pad, without the messiness. She scrambled the eggs and popped the toast out of the toaster. She arranged them onto the plate artistically, and carried the plates towards the bedroom door. To her surprise, he was awake. "Good Morning," she said sunnily stepping into the room, suddenly self-conscious as she realized that she was half-dressed and her hair was a mess.

He looked up through his tousled brown hair and smiled at her brightly, "Morning," he propped himself up giving her a good view of his chest. "You made breakfast?" He looked slightly disappointed.

"Yea," she said sheepishly, "You don't have to eat it."

"No," he said abruptly, "I want to eat it, I just thought that I would make you breakfast, you know." He winked; she felt her cheeks go red. That caused her to feel more embarrassed; she shouldn't let a man make her feel so vulnerable. But at the same time she couldn't help it.

She slipped under the covers beside him and they began to eat. They talked a bit but mostly just enjoyed the others company. Suddenly his phone rang, he glanced at the number before answering, "This is Wolfe."

He paused, listening to the person on the other line, "Alright, I'll be there." He paused some more, "No it's alright H. I'll see you there." Calleigh sighed as she leaned against the headboard. She knew that spending a beautiful morning together was too much to ask for in their line of work.

He half smiled at her, before getting out of bed and padding towards the bathroom. She picked up his discarded plate and walked towards the kitchen once more. Knowing him, she probably wouldn't want to drive him nuts by leaving the dirty dishes in the sink, so she washed them slowly. Dragging out the process so she wouldn't feel so depressed.

She was so engrossed in this jam blob that had grown stuck to the plate, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind. But she did feel the hands that twisted around her waist. "I'll see you in the evening," she heard close to her right ear.

She relaxed in his arms for a moment before answering, "You bet. I just need to stop by my house to pick up a few changes of clothes."

He responded by kissing her hair and squeezing her tight for a moment, "Bye," and then he was gone. She felt empty. It was a sickening feeling. Being a CSI, they could get hurt at any moment, what had happened the day before was a perfect example. But she couldn't bring herself to regret what had happened between the two of them.

She finished cleaning up any evidence of the breakfast they had shared. She walked into his room to pick up her phone and the rest of her clothes and found that the bed had already been made. Maybe they were moving too fast, she didn't know but she knew she was doing things right. She slipped on the rest of her clothes and walked to his front door. If she knew him well enough, he would have a spare key under his doormat. She opened the door and reached down. Bingo.

Checking to make sure everything thing was in its right place, she made one more trip around the loft, cataloging everything in her brain. If things went well enough, maybe one day she would leave her as well. She scanning the house and locked the door and stepped into the bright Miami sun with a smile on her face.


End file.
